


Shaking Things Up with One Direction

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: Lets Shake Things Up [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction, Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: There was a fight among boyfriends that Duse feels he knows how to fix it. That is getting backstage passes to One Direction that will be coming into town. The boys soon end up running into the members wile in their dressing rooms. What will happen between them. Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own the rights to the Disney show Shake It Up as well as the England's bad One Direction. I DONT know anyone who works on Shake It up & One Direction in any way.
> 
> It maybe best to read the first two stories first before reading this one. However you don't have to. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as well as the chapter.

It's been two week since the boys came back from Japan and boy did they have stories to tell about their fun they had in Japan. However they left a few details out when they talked to their friends. Even though Ty had been having gay sex for a year he still did not have a boyfriend. He still thinks about the times he shared with Pico and wished he could kiss those lips of him again. They have however gone on the web cam and had there fun that way but it was not the same. Ty only had sex with two people the other being Duse. He is happy for Duse that he as a boyfriend that happens to be Gunter. 

While Ty was just walking around his room with his head down. Gunter and Duse was on the verge of breaking up. A week ago Gunter got news that he had to go back to the old country to take care of the family. Duse could not see why Gunter's father could not go. After all Duse know people who can give Gunter the hook up. While the two of them where having a fight. Flynn and Henry were having there little fight. The fight was about Henry always have to be right about everything and it made Flynn feel dumb. They did not think they would ever fight over there IQ. Flynn hopes they can work all this out. Henry is the only boy that challenges him but this time it was too much for Flynn. While this was going on there is trouble on the other side of the pond. 

In England a band called One Direction was at the airport to go to USA once again. This time they are hitting IL first. One Direction became a big hit after being on TV and now every girl now are loving One Direction but still has room for Justin Bibber but this is not about Justin. What no one knows about One Direction is they are secretly gay and the only people know is themselves. They had there far share of orgies but after a while they decided to date one another. 

Harry Styles is dating Zayn Malik, Niall Horan is dating Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson is sadly not dating. Louis wanted to date Zayn but Zayn did not have those kinds of feelings for him. In fact none of his fellow band members did. That did hurt Louis but he understood. Before they were at the Airport all the boys but Louis had a fight. The Fight between Harry and Zayn was about Zayn staying up all night and not coming to bed. For Niall and Liam there fight was about Niall keep using Liam's stuff without asking. 

So there they were now on their privet jet not talking to their boyfriends. You could cut the tension with a knife and Louis felt unease with all the tension. They will be staying in IL for three days and Chicago being there last stop. Louis hope this fight won't last long because if it douse it will be a long week. Back in Chicago Duse was over at the Jones's house watching Flynn wile CC and his mom is out. All Flynn had on was his boxers when he came out of his room. Duse looked at Flynn and smiled because Flynn's dick was sticking out. Flynn quickly looked down and quickly put his dick back in his boxers. 

"Don't worry lil man it's just us."

"Oh in that case." 

Flynn then took off his boxers and tossed them at Duse's face. Duce could not help but to smell Flynn's boy Smell and end up getting hard. Flynn just laughed. 

"You love that smell don't you?" 

"Yes I do lil man."

"I bet you want to smell my dick as well." 

"Yes but what about Henry?" 

Flynn sighed and sat on the stool with his lags spread apart.

"We had a fight and I don't know if we will get back together or not." 

"Yah I know what you mean. Gunter and I had a fight too." 

"What did you fight about?" 

"You first then I'll tell."

"Well ok, Henry is so smart but lately he been making me feel dumb by fixing every mistake I make even my grammar. It's not proper grammar I'm using. He used to love the way I talk. Now it feels like he wants me to change and be like him." 

"Oh I see, don't you try to change him?"

"Well kinda I just help him out to be a kid so he could fit in better."

"I can see you both want the other want to help each other out." 

"Now what about you? What is your fight about with Gunter?"

"Well lil man he has to move back to the old country because his family needs help on their farm and I will never see him again. I just never understand why his father could not do it. After all Gunter could stayed in Chicago and live with me if it's too much for his mother." 

"Wow that sucks." 

"I know lil man I know."

"So what do you feel like doing?" 

"Getting naked and play some video games."

"That sounds fun. We need to get our mind off of things."

While Duse and Flynn were playing video games Henry was at the library. Henry was looking for a good book to read and he ran into Ty. 

"Hello Ty how are you doing this fine evening?" 

"Not much smart lil dude. You don't look like yourself." 

"Flynn and myself is a road block in our partnership. It seems my genius messed things up for us. I just want him to be ahead later on in life. I guess I pushed it to far." 

"Wow Henry I do hope things work out. You two should just talk it out." 

"Thank you very much Ty. You look down yourself. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well it's just I don't have anyone. First I was having my fun with Duse but he wanted to have more then just sex and I was not ready for it. Then when I was I meet Pico. I was ready to have a boyfriend but I knew it was not going to last long with him. It feels like I'm stuck. I still don't know who likes me. After all I'm still in the closet. So is the rest of us. I guess that what made it easy on me because I knew Duse was and in Japan I was not going to run into anyone I knew so I could be myself." 

"Well I can't say just get out because you have to feel that you want to. You are right about the five of us. Everyone feels different when they talk about being in the closet. It's like a safe haven. If we go out we font know if we would be treated the same. If friends don't like gays then they are not real friends. Then there is the other side of the coin where your family treats you different. I said you have to decide what you want. Maybe if you go out you will find someone. Maybe you won't. The only thing I could think of to find a boyfriend is go where you will never go and see if you see a boy that gives you a good vibe."

"Thanks Henry." 

Hours later the One Direction just entered IL and is on their way to their hotel. The band ended up taking the back entrance and once up there they had one giant penthouse. It was a long day and it is going to fell longer. Louis has to talk to his fellow band members about their fight. So he took one by one into the washroom to talk. After hours of talking to each of his friends it was time for them to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was the first one to wake up. He just packed his bag and then went into the shower. This was day two of three in IL. As soon as the warm water hit Louis he gave a sigh. He had no clue what today will bring. He just hopes he did not have to deal with another fight. As he was in the middle of washing he heard someone coming into the bathroom. Louis did not bother saying anything he just let the warm water hit his body. Once he was done washing up he decided to leave the shower on for the next guy. Once Louis was out of the shower he seen a naked Niall with his morning wood. Niall just smiled and shook his boner. Louis just shook his head and walked away. Once Louis was back in the living room he seen the rest of his band mates also naked. Harry just was watching TV wile Liam was grabbing something from the fridge. 

As for Zayn he was sitting on the nightstand on the phone ordering room survive from the gang. After Zayn hanged up he spoke up. "You ever thought about having sex with a fan before we all got into a relationship?" 'Oh great another boyfriend fight is going to happen.' Louis thought to himself. Louis had to quickly say something before he gets another headache. 

"Oh bloody hell I don't want another fight to break out mates. Even if we somehow have sex with a fan it had to be a girl just not to blow our secret."

"What are you fucking kidding me I'll rather stick a toilet bush up my ass" Liam said as he went to take a drink of his can of Mountain Dew. 

Harry just laughed and spoke up. "You have done that we all have done that at one of our orgys. And another thing stop drinking all the Dew and save some for us. You know we don't get it that stuff at home." 

Liam just shook his head and then said "I was talking about the other end."

"The other end of what" a wet Niall asked. 

While the boys where explaining what they were talking about and getting ready for the day in Chicago the boys where doing their own thing. Duse got out of bed. He took out the ass plug and then put a new one in. He looked at the night stand that had a thin package on it. He had to get all four of his friends together somehow. In the meantime he was going to get ready for the day. 

At Henry's Henry was about to leave to do some tutoring when he got a call that the kid was sick. Well he was not a kid he was older then Henry by five years. So he thought to look up something to spice up his sex life. Luckily he was home alone and knows his way around a computer so there would be no evidence. 

At Gunter's Gunter was watching his cuz Clause. It was just the two of them while the rest of the family was out doing their own thing. Gunter could not help to think about what Clause has been doing on that day in Japan. The two of them just talked about Gunter going back to the Old Country. 

While that was going on Ty was on line looking for a boyfriend on a teen dating site. He thought long and hard about what Henry said and he knew Henry was right. While he ws about to make his profile page he backed down the last sec. 

While Flynn's friends were up he was still sleeping. While this was going on One Direction was practicing there dance moves and there songs for tonight's show. Zayn thought it would be funny to do the show naked. He did not see anyone besides his One Direction friends and just pulled down his paints and boxers. The others just laughed and shook their head. Harry just went to his boyfriend and grabbed Zayn's dick then kissed him. That led to Harry pulling down his pants and boxers. The two grind each other's dicks as they made out. Soon Niall and Liam where doing the same thing. 

Louis felt left out so he went back to the dressing room. Once there he took out his laptop and watched a video file of one of his gay porn vids and started to Jack off to it. While that was happing the rest of the boys where now had their pants and boxers off. Henry went on his knees and started to suck Zayn wile Niall was on his knees sucking Liam. They sucked faster and faster until they came. Now it was Zayn and Liam's turn. 

While this was going on Ty went on his computer to pop in a porno and just was watching the guy fucking a girl. He could have gotten Duse to give him a gay porno somehow but thought it would be better getting caught with a strait porno then a gay one. Duse became really hard and started to finger and jacking himself. As for Henry he found some good stuff he could try with Flynn. Henry hoped they can still be boyfriends. Henry then took out the private photos of naked Flynn out and started to pull down his pants and boxers. He soon started to jack off and play with his balls. As for Flynn he finally woke up. All he heard was quiet. He got out of bed and screamed for his mom and CC but no answer. He soon left his room and looked around. He did not see his mom or sister. 

He quickly pulled down his boxers and tossed them. He soon started to do his naked dance that he douses when he knows everyone is a sleep or knows he is alone. Well not completely alone Ty, Duse, Henry and Clouse had seen it. After his little dance he went on to CC's laptop to see what she has been up to. He seen she visited a site called Nifty and visited it a lot. Flynn had no clue what Nifty was but wanted to find out. He seen she was on six links that involved Nifty. He read of the list. 

"Let's see what she looked up on this Nifty thing. Lesbian young friend, lesbian high school, lesbian celebrity, gay celebrity, gay high school, and gay young friend. Gay young friend I wonder what that is?" 

So Flynn went to the home page of Nifty and found his way to the gay young friend page and his eyes went big to a whole list of links. He randomly clicked on a link and shook his head. 

"There is no pics only words? I guess I have to read. Warning must be eighteen or older to read this. Really who is going to know, after all CC is not eighteen." 

As Flynn was reading he soon became hard and ended up touching himself and soon ended up jacking himself off. 

"Wow just wow I have to let Henry know about this site. I just hope we still can be boyfriends." 

While Duse, Ty, Henry, and Flynn was doing their thing Gunter and Clouse was wrestling naked and soon just ending up as Clouse humping Gunter. Thy soon started to moan until they came. Clouse licked up the cum from Gunter's chest and Gunter licked the cum off of Clouse's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

The One Direction boys where now on their way to their last stop in IL good old Chicago. While One Direction was on their way to the airport Duse got ready for the day. He knew he was home by himself so he went and took out his secret toys. First up was a vibrating dildo that he sucked and sucked on until he put it up his ass and turned it on. Next he went and took out his new toy a fleshlight of an ass, but not just any ass, but Gunter's. Duse had it custom made just like the vibrating dildo. So while Duse had his hands busy Henry decided to try one of the sex acts he found on line.

He still wondered if Flynn would do it with him, but most importantly he wondered if they would get back together. While Henry was getting naked to try out the new sex act Gunter was packing his bags as he will be going back to his old country. While he was he came across sexy nude photos of Duse and himself. He even had nude photos of Flynn and Henry with Clouse. Gunter always wanted to try something with Clouse after seeing him in action, but never thought Clouse would do it. After looking at the photos Gunter soon became hard and had to take care of it. While Gunter was getting naked Ty was jacking off to gay cartoon porn. Most of it was Japanese toons and knew he would be seeing over the top cum. While Ty was jacking off Flynn decided to write a story for Nifty. After all he thought no one would know a kid wrote a sex story. However Flynn had to work harder on this story than any other writing project he gotten. He had to have every word spelled right and not let his sister and mom knows. While Flynn was thinking what kind of sex story to wright. One Direction was up in the air. While Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn where sharing their I Pads by playing games Louis was looking around him to see if the close was clear to watch a video they made before the band decided to have boyfriends. The video was there first recorded orgy. Louis missed those days and wished they still could still have one. The video was too much for so he paused the video and went to the washroom with his I Pad to take care of his boner. None of his fellow band mates knew he was gone. They were too busy playing games. Every so often when no one was looking the couples would play grab dick. The four boys where thinking the same thing to join the Mile High Club. Once Louis got out of the bathroom he had seen his friends waiting by the door. Louis knew what they were going to do and just shook his head and went back to his seat. While Louis was playing one of his games on his I Pad Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn where trying to have sex but it was just too hard, so they gave up. They would just wait when they are on land. While they were getting close Duse contacted Flynn, Henry, Ty and Gunter to Crusty's. Once the boys where there Duse said he had an announcement to make.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys besides Duse was in the booth waiting on what Duse was going to say. The seating was Finn, Gunter, Ty, and Henry. Duse in his sly way shook the big envelope before he spoke.

"I know we all hit a rough patch lately but we need to get out of it. I think I know how to do this. As you know One Direction is here and we might be the only guys going to see them, but we are not be in the seats. That's right backstage passes oh yah." 

Duse opened up the envelope and dumped out the passes onto the table.

"Backstage passes assume, even if it is One Direction" Flynn said. 

"I could help them with their style, because they need it." Gunter said.

"I could help them with their dancing so they could be better" Ty said.

"Anything is better than being stuck with my brother" Henry said. 

"So it's settled we are going" said Duse. 

Hours later the boys where backstage lissning to the muisc and screaming fans. The notice was getting to loud so they walked around. As they came across a three way path the five of them looked at each other wondering what way to go. Without saying a word Duse and Gunter went left, Flynn and Henry went strate, and Ty went right. As Duse and Gunter was walking they came across Harry and Zayn's dressing room. They looked at each other before going in. Flynn and Henry came across Niall and Liam's dressing room. Flynn did not hesitate as he went in. Henry was just standing there, and shaking his head before going in, and shutting the door behind him. As for Ty he came across Louis's dressing room. Ty could not figure out why he had his own dressing room but just shrugged it off and went in shutting the door behind him.

The show was over and One Direction went to their dressing rooms. When Harry and Zayn went into their dressing room they seen Gunter looking at the cloths and Duse taking things. Harry and Zayn just looked at each other and back at the two boys and seen they had backstage passes. They never seen any boy fans before and they wanted to know who the boys where. While the four of them where going to get to know each other Flynn and Henry was sitting on the couch and slowly started to talk to each other when Niall and Liam came in. They had no clue why there is two small boys doing in their dressing room; however, they like young boys. They went closer to them so they could talk. While that was going on Ty was checking himself out when Louis came in. Louis smiled and hoped this boy was for him. 

Ty got startled when he seen Louis standing there. Louis shut the door behind him and soon spoke. "So why are you in here?" 

"Have a backstage pass and just want to look around." 

"Oh, well do you mind if I change?"

"Nah go right ahead." 

Louis just nodded and start to take off his shirt when Ty sighed. Louis notice and smiled and tossed his shirt to Ty and spoke again. "So what's your name?" 

"Ty Blue."

"Nice to meet you Ty Blue I'm Louis but you knew that." 

While Louis was taking off his shoes he caught Ty smelling his sweaty shirt. "I see you like the smell of me. Ha ha ha." Louis said with a smile.

"I like a lot of things." 

"So based on what you did I take it you like boys." 

Ty got little nerves and tried to think of something to say but Louis just smiled and spoke again. "That's alright with me if you do. In fact I know who also like boys but it's a secret. Do you think you could keep it?"

Ty just nodded "Yah man." 

"It's me." 

"So are you gay or just bi?"

"At first bi but as I got older I start to have more feelings for boys. What about you?" 

"Same. It's hard out there trying to find someone if you are still in the closet."

"That's true it's like you want people to know but at the same time you don't because people might look at you different and even treat you different. So it's just us single cute gay guys what are the chances in that!" 

"Well if it was not for my friend Duse not at all. He is the one who got the passes. Five of them to be exact."

"Wow he must have allot of money."

"Nah he just knows people." 

"So any of them are girls for the rest of the One D crew?" 

"Nah just four other guys." 

"That's going to suck for them."

Louis was just thinking what might be happing with Ty's friends and his and wad soon getting hard. Ty seen it and just grabbed it but quickly resized what he was doing and took his hand off. Louis just smiled at Ty and took his hand and put it back onto his boner. The two of them soon got close and their lips touched. Soon their tongs entered each other's mouths. As they were kissing they walled to the door where Louis locked it and they soon went to the couch. Ty took off his shirt off and tossed it. Louis and Ty touched each other's chest and their hands slowly went up and down. Soon each of them undid each other's belts and undid their pants. The Paints soon fell to the ground and then they removed each other's boxers. 

They broke their kiss and Ty was soon on his knees and for the second time seen a uncut dick. He quickly put the dick into his mouth and started sucking. His tong went in Louis foreskin and Louis just moaned. Ty was just sucking Louis slowly and was playing with Louis balls. Louis felt he was going to cum and stopped Ty for sucking any more. Ty got up and Louis went on his knees to suck Ty and play with his balls. He too sucked slow until Ty felt he was going to cum. Louis soon stopped and got up and the two began kissing again until Ty's feelings came down.

"I want to show you something Ty and it only works for at least one person to have a foreskin." 

"What is that?"

"It's called docking I'll show you." 

Louis grabbed Ty's dick and aimed it at his dick. With the other hand he undid his foreskin and touched his head with Ty's. He soon covered up both dicks with his foreskin and started to jurk him and Ty off. Ty monad and could not believe the feeling. After a while they were about to cum, so they stopped and went into a 69. The two of them sucked faster and faster until they came. The boys where still horny and Louis wanted to be fucked first. So he went into the cowboy. As they were fucking they made out. Soon the Cowboy became doggy stile after twenty minutes. Then soon Louis was on his belly as Ty was fucking him hard and fast until he came.  
Ty rimed out all the cum he could get out of Louis ass. Soon it was Ty's Turn. For Ty he got fucked backwards in the shower until Louis came. Just like Ty he rimmed out much of the cum he can.

While Louis and Ty where getting to know each other and having fun Harry and Zayn wanted to know why this boys where in their dressing room. Harry slammed the door to get Duse and Gunter's attain. Duse and Gunter jumped and turned around to see Harry and Zayn. Duse was the first one to speak up. 

"Hello fellas how are you doing? The name is Duse and I got what you want." 

Both Harry and Zayn both where thinking 'You have no idea' with a smile on their face. 

"And I Gunter your new fashion designer. All this is wrong you need to be shiny." 

Both Harry and Zayn just looked at each other. Then Zayn decided to speak first. "So Gunter is it, what do you mean by more shiny?"

"You know glitter and sequence. Like my cloths. Oh I wish I had my kit with me." 

It became Harry's turn to speek. "So you say you got what we want. So what will that be?"

"You name it and I have it."

Harry and Zayn once again looked at each other. This time Zayn was the one to speek. "How about your virginity?"

"Now that is the only thing I don't have. So I take it based on your question you are at least bi if not curious." The room was quiet until Duse spoke again. "That don't bother us if you are in fact I'm gay."

"So am I" Gunter said and put his arm around Dues. He then kissed Duse on the cheek. 

Harry and Zayn smiled then kissed on the lips. Soon Duse and Gunter where kissing. The next thing led to another and soon all four of them where naked. Gunter and Zayn went on their knees. Gunter started to suck Duse and Zayn was sucking Harry. Both Duse and Harry started to moan. Soon Gunter and Zayn traded places wile Harry and Duse kept on moaning. After a while Duse and Harry was on their knees. Duse was sucking Gunter and Harry was sucking Zayn. Now it was Gunter and Zayn's turn to moan. Just like Gunter and Zayn Duse and Harry change places. Soon every boy sucked three diffrent dicks. Now it was time for the four of them to have a dick up their ass. 

Gunter was fucking Duse while Zayn was fucking Harry. Just like sucking the boys soon traded places. They were fucking fast and hard and where about to cum when they stopped. It then became Duse and Harry's turn. After an hour each boy had been fucked with three different boys. When it was all over they came onto each other and they each licked up the cum. While Ty, Louis, Duse, Gunter Harry, and Zayn where having their fun when Niall, Liam, Finn and Henry looked at each other.

Liam decided to talk first. "What brings you to cutes in here?" 

"Well these passes lets us. I did not want to go in but Finn here just went in. So I had no choice."

"Hey just wanted to know what was on the other side that's all." 

Now Niall spoke up after shutting the door.

"So since you are in our dressing room we could tell you what to do."

"Technically it's the arenas and just happen to brow it." Henry said. 

"We are not going to do anything without being paid each. In U.S dollars." Finn said. 

Niall and Liam looked at each other. They both had the same idea. Niall locked the door and then took out his wallet before speaking.

"I will each give you ten dollars if you kiss each other on the lips."

Finn and Harry looked at each other and had the same idea to pretend they did not like the idea. The two young boys looked at Niall again and back at each other. Finn and Henry gave each other a quick kiss before backing away and wiping their lips with the back of their hands. 

"You call that a kiss I will double it if you get into the kiss tong and everything." Niall said taking out eighty dollars and putting it on the table. 

Finn and Henry pretend to think about it and then gave a ok sigh. The two went for their normal kiss they do to each other minute the hands moving on each other.

"Get into it more move your hands onto each other sexy like" Liam said.

So Finn and Henry did. Soon Finn and Henry were offered a hundred each to get naked and kiss each other's body's. Once again they want to hesitate before doing it. They tried not to get to their normal sexy play so they could get more money by not kissing one another's ass, balls and dick. Soon they were at five hundred each to just do a 69 and too move their hands on each other's ass's. Finn and Henry sucked and sucked. After sucking they both rimmed and fucked each other. As well as been sucked and fingered by Niall and Liam and then sucked Niall and Liam dick and even rimmed and fucked them. 

At the end of all the sexy fun they had Finn and Henry ended up with two thousand and thirty a piece. Soon Duse, Gunter, Ty, Finn and Henry where back home. Two days later after Duse and Gunter had wild crazy sex Gunter left to go back to the old country. They decided to go for a long distance thing. Henry and Finn got back together. Henry showed Finn the new sex thing which was peeing onto each other and they loved it. As for Ty he found someone that turned out to be one of his school friends that was also in the closet but that's a different story.

End. 

*********Bonus Story**********

Having assume fun By: FJ TheFlinnater@fakeemail.com 

Note This is my first story tell me what you think

I was all by my self so I got naked because thats what I do. I get naked when i have the place to my self. I also like to shake my little white but. I just run all over with my winer moving up and down. One it gets hard I rub it o yes I do. I even love puting it in my friends mouth o yes i do. He makes it nice and wet and i just go in and out. I also love to put my wener up my friends but o yes I do. I go in and out slow and even fast. His but is like his mouth he just sucks my wener o yes it douse. I love geting my happy feling o yes I do. And when im done with my happy feling I give him his o yes I do. I love sucking his wener and I go slow and fast o yes I do. When it is all nice and wet I love it when he puts it up my but o yes he dous. I love it going in slow and fast o yes I do. After he gets his happy felling we love to kiss o yes we do. Today we are going to have assume fun o yes we are. We are going to make love becuse he is my boyfriend and im his. 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Even Flynn's little story he did. There is just one more story left of the searies


End file.
